[1] Many mechanisms for transporting toner (developer) by means of traveling-wave electric fields are conventionally known for use in image forming apparatus.
A mechanism (hereinafter, referred to as a “developer electric-field transport apparatus”) capable of transporting charged developer by means of traveling-wave electric fields as mentioned above includes a casing (container) and a developer transport member.
The toner is stored in the casing. Further, the developer transport member is accommodated within the casing. A large number of strip-shaped electrodes are provided in a row on the developer transport member.
By virtue of the developer electric-field transport apparatus having such a configuration, the developer is supplied from the casing to the developer transport member in a small amount at a time. Meanwhile, polyphase AC voltages are sequentially applied to the plurality of strip-shaped electrodes, whereby traveling-wave electric fields are generated on the developer transport member. By the action of the traveling-wave electric fields, the toner supplied to the developer transport member is transported in a predetermined direction.
[2] Many so-called “electric-field curtain” mechanisms for transporting developer by use of an electric field are conventionally known for use in image forming apparatus.
Such an electric-field curtain mechanism includes a container for storing the developer. A large number of electrodes are disposed within the container. These electrodes are provided on a plate-like member accommodated within the container. These electrodes are connected to a polyphase (e.g., three-phase) AC power supply.
The electric-field curtain mechanism is configured such that it can transport the developer in a charged state when polyphase AC voltages are applied to the electrodes.
In the electric-field curtain mechanism having such a configuration, polyphase AC voltages are output from the AC power supply, and applied to the plurality of electrodes. Thus, electrical fields which can move the developer in a predetermined direction are generated.
By means of the electric fields, the developer within the container is transported on the plate-like member in the predetermined direction. As a result of the developer being supplied to an object to which the developer to be supplied, an image is formed at a predetermined developing section. After that, the developer falls down from the plate-like member.